


You Are Thou

by RAV3NWRIT3S



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Short One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAV3NWRIT3S/pseuds/RAV3NWRIT3S
Summary: "Keep running Ren!” yelled Ann from in front of me.I hurried to catch up with her as I was falling behind with Yusuke, and Ryuji. We happened to cause a distraction for the girls to make their escape, which bought them a couple seconds ahead of us. No matter how fast we tried to run we still got cornered by enemies at every glance as the girls narrowly escaped with ease.As we eventually neared the end of the Palace and almost caught sight of them again a large explosion decimated a large hallway on the ship of Shido, a corrupt politician who was trying to lead the world to ruin through the help of a malevolent force.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 15





	You Are Thou

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting an overly angered, frustrated story starring the hero.  
> Enjoy, and let your imagination run rapid.  
> Originally written: 12/06/2018  
> Revised, and edited: 05/22/2020  
> 

"Keep running Ren!” yelled Ann from in front of me.

I hurried to catch up with her as I was falling behind with Yusuke, and Ryuji. We happened to cause a distraction for the girls to make their escape, which bought them a couple seconds ahead of us. No matter how fast we tried to run we still got cornered by enemies at every glance as the girls narrowly escaped with ease. 

As we eventually neared the end of the Palace and almost caught sight of them again a large explosion decimated a large hallway on the ship of Shido, a corrupt politician who was trying to lead the world to ruin through the help of a malevolent force. 

The hallways were all closed off except for one safe room where we managed to sneak out a window and scaled the ship from the side and made our way to the front deck of the ship to finally meet up with the girls. Ryuji, Yusuke, and I panted with excessive force trying to catch our breath after nearly dying, if not for our quick teamwork actions.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay!” exclaimed Makoto.

Ann, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, and Morgana ran up to us with worried faces. As we effortlessly contained to them that we were in fact okay we then ended our infiltration for the day and said our good nights. I walked up to Leblanc to find the store has already been closed up for the night, kinda odd I use my key to enter. I’m not particularly afraid of the dark but tonight seemed somewhat eerie as I proceeded to walk in. I find the light switch nearby and Morgana tells me he’ll head up and have a head start on some sleep. I had exams coming up so I decided to make some coffee and fit in a little late night studying because the mission has been on my mind since it begun. My eyes start to feel heavy and before I knew it I had ended up falling asleep sitting at the bar with my coffee and books scattered on the counter.

I slip into a sweet dream.......

\--

I wake up into a small room, as dusty as ever I can only smell familiar scents around, as I realize that everything is still black I try to reach for my face only to be met with a sharp pain.

“Huh,” I wondered aloud, “what the fuck?” I started to panic as the unknown reality sets on me.

I know I’m in Leblanc but why can’t I see anything, and why are my arms numb?

“You’re finally here.”

This voice was so familiar but I was so scared I was unable to tell who it belonged to. I hear footsteps coming closer, I realized that I was sitting up on my sofa because of the only feeling I have in my fingers can feel the fabric brushing against my shaking hands, before I even thought about how pathetic I must have looked I feel their breath on my face and I wince at the heat. As I start to shudder in fear of hopelessness I feel a hand across my cheek. I’m caressed by the back of someone's hand and it almost felt romantic..

“What do you want?” I snapped.

As the hand continues to give me chills up and down my spine I’m almost at his mercy. Him? I thought, why is it I thought it was a guy? The voice came through my ear as their hand continued to comfort me.

“Don't worry, you’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you?”

Confused, I start to nod off as I’m still heavily exhausted from the Palace.. wait, something is missing, or someone..

“Where’s Morgana?” I screamed. “What have you done to him? Do whatever you want to me, but just don’t harm him!”

I plead for this to be over, but something weird is forming inside my heart.. am I enjoying this? The hand finally moves away from my cheek. Suddenly the presence is not as close to me anymore and seems to walk towards my bed as the footsteps softly echoed.

“Answer me!” I screamed.

“Huhhh.. you’re so cute when you’re cornered and tied up like that,” the voice said. “Have you not pieced it all together yet?”

He continues to speak as I hear him rise from my bed and walk towards me.

“I’ve been waiting for you to be alone this entire time, Morgana seems to have left on urgent occasion, but it was not because of me. Thus, this makes perfect opportunity for me to have my way with you until then.”

My body froze, I was unaware of what he was talking about, but then it hit me.

A name came to my mind, “A-Akechi?” I managed to say.

I could almost feel a grin next to face now. His smile seemed to glisten through the darkness even without seeing it. I shivered as a tear of sweat slid down my face.

“W-w-what is this?”

Trying to maintain a tempting tone when completely helpless wasn’t the easiest thing to do right now for some reason, I was utterly at his mercy, before my next thought could even start to process a swift sharp pain came into contact with my back and my face slammed into the hard floor of my attic room. I still see nothing but black and my knees managed to break most of my fall but I guess it didn’t really matter because of the impact itself.

My nose is crushed into the floor as I manage to speak, “what do you want, Akechi?”

Akechi chuckles as he grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me from the floor. I feel his body directly over me and then suddenly he presses his lips to mine as he grips my hair tight in his grasp. It almost feels as though my scalp is being ripped off and I’m unable to scream so I decide to get defiant and I muster up enough energy to bite his lip. He seems to be stunned as for i can now feel his grip loosening from my hair, he lets go of my hair and I quickly collide with the floor viciously this time, bloodying my nose and splattering it across the floor.

"Hehee.. you're getting quite feisty, but you're excited, aren't you? The more you fight back, the more you like it!"

He screams his last sentence as he stomps his foot into my back knocking all wind from my lungs. What is he talking about? My conciousness falls as the pain intensified. This.. feels so real...

\--

I wake up abrubtly, it seems I never left my room. Coated with sweat I can see the rays of sunlight shining through my window. A d-dream? That was all a dream? Everything felt so real.. but things still didn't seem right... usually Morgana would have woke me up for school, it was only Thursday.

"What the hell.. is happening?" I wondered aloud, and what was that weird dream about?

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading my work. It means the world to me just to have someone entering the realm of my imagination between these two, also mindfucks. <3


End file.
